Akasuke Deba
|birthday=September 8th |age=16 |gender=Male |height=6’0” |weight=170 lbs |hair=Red |eye=Honey Gold |bloodtype=O+ |quirk=Switcheroo |status=Alive |family=Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Ameiro Deba (Younger Sister) Akeiro Deba (Older Sister) Stacy (Girlfriend) |birthplace= , |occupation=Student Bartender (Part-time) |affiliation=Shiketsu Academy, Class 2-A Vermillion Restaurant (Part-Time) |entrance exam= Passed on First Attempt |quirk apprehension= |class grades= B's and C's |debut=Joy Ride Room for Three |voice= }} is a student of Class 2-A, attending Shiketsu Academy. After being entraced by the concept of being a Hero after seeing Jumper on television, he aspired to become one of the best, and hoped to eventually work for that Hero's Agency before moving on to make his own. Due to the nature of Akasuke's unique Quirk, known as Switcheroo, he decided to operate under the name of . He is an intern at the highly esteemed Pharaoh Hero Agency. Appearance Akasuke stands at a moderate height of six feet, or around 183 cm in height. With his tanned skin, chiseled jawline, blazing red hair and strikingly honey gold eyes, Akasuke is a handsome individual. Having to had trained his body during the course of his life to compensate for the lack of offensive abilities granted to him by his Quirk, his body is lean and muscular. His most striking feature is a cut on his left eyebrow, which actually makes him even more attractive. With his toned physique, combined with his attractive facial features, Akasuke is quite easily an individual with looks to make others swoon. In terms of clothing, Akasuke’s general appearance is rather simple. He wears a navy blue tee, with ‘ポーアー’ (lit. Power) engraved onto the left side. Akasuke will also wear an unbuttoned white dress shirt on top of his navy blue tee. For pants, he wears gray cargo pants with brown ‘party shoes’. Personality Relationships Anastasia Vasiliev History Battle Prowess Kenjutsu Quirk |Chiten Idō|lit. "Spot Change"}} is an -Type Quirk that allows the user to switch the location of any two objects within a 100m range. This Quirk is immensely versatile, able to be used for offensive, defensive, and supplementary reasons. Akasuke often uses this in tandem with his throwing knives, letting him escape attacks and even close the distance between him and an opponent faster than they can blink. In fact, the switch happens in a bit over a nanosecond, making it extremely difficult to react. However, in order to switch spots with an object, not only must the two objects be within 100 m of each other, Akasuke must be able to see both of the objects. Or in case of him switching spots with an object, he must be able to see the object he wishes to switch with. If he is unable to do so, the switch cannot occur. Repeated use of this Quirk also results in Akasuke suffering from intense migraines and headaches. In the past, this has lead to him becoming incapacitated, vomiting and passing out. Although his resistance to such has increased, the migraines are just as dangerous as they once were. Super Moves Equipment *'Phoenix's Talon': Akasuke's primary blade is known as the |Tsume no Hinotori}} and is a dangerous weapon, composed of several billion , it is one of the many creations of the Architect Hero, Hephaestus. It is a massive broadsword with great range due to the sheer length and width of the blade. Other than being a blade with very few counters (due to the fact that it is a broadsword being used with Kenjutsu), it has other features. The main feature being its ability to self-repair. This is due to the several billion nanites that it is composed of. Upon the blade being damaged, it will go up in flames (simply a cosmetic feature) and proceed to repair itself while consumed by these flames. Another primary feature of the blade is its ability to ignite objects within a certain range. It only affects inorganic matter, and ignites it with nanites. *'Throwing Knives': Akasuke carries a set of professional grade throwing knives to use in tandem with his Quirk and skillset. His accuracy with the knives are practically superhuman, able to hit a target from practically everywhere. His style of throwing knives has been called |Kirei Jōzu|lit. "Pure Skill"}}, as there has been no determined method as to how Akasuke throws his knives; he can throw them in almost any position and almost always hit his target. His accuracy is only as good at it is because of how he determines it a necessity for combat situations as a Hero. His knives allow him to quickly avoid and/or get in closer towards his opponent to transition seamlessly into a combo attack. Quotes *''"???"'' (Akasuke Deba) Trivia *Regarding trivial bits about Akasuke's personal life, his data is as follows: **He is the youngest bartender in the history of the Vermillion Restaurant. **He occasionally helps around in the kitchen, and several of his dishes are used on the menu itself. As such, he is regarded to be an excellent chef. *Regarding Akasuke's academic life and performance, his Skiketsu data is as follows: **He is student No. 3 in Class 2-A. *Regarding character information, his data is as follows: **The author considers Alive by to be his theme. Category:Males Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters Category:Class 2-A (Shiketsu)